A team of unlikely friends
by Thesuperpoo
Summary: Join team Decadence as they start at Beacon. They go through hard times, fights, struggles, and much much more. Summary is a WIP, for now. My first Fanfic, so all help is greatly appreciated. Rated M for swearing.
1. Meet 'n Greet

"Welp, here we are," I said as I stepped off the airship.

"Yus," replied DJ, "Here we are. I can't believe it. I mean, I knew I would make it, but you, I was worried."

"Shut it," I snapped at my friend. DJ (or Daniel Joseph, but everyone calls him DJ) and I have known each other for a long time, 17 years in fact (well, 16 ½ because I'm 6 months older than him). Our families go back because our parents went to Beacon together, making team CASM, or team chasm. That's what inspired DJ and I to be hunters. But in my train of thought, I was interrupted by someone running off the ship. I was intrigued, but before I could move, I heard him throw up. 'He'll be okay' I thought, and that was that. I continued my conversation with DJ. "I wonder who we'll be teamed with," I wondered.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a prophet," replied DJ with a sarcastic tone.

"Jeez DJ, calm down. Wait, is James annoying you again?" I asked. DJ has a younger brother, James, who- along with my brother- annoys the living piss out of us. Other than that, they're not bad.

"When doesn't he?" replied DJ.

"True."

"So, to Ozpin then, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

* * *

We headed to the hall where everyone was gathered. Ozpin started speaking. "I'll...keep the brief," he started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I loom amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, a need of a purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove the knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished his speech. Before I could talk to DJ, his assistant came up to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Well, that was a speech, amirite (said like am I right) guys?" I asked DJ

"Yea, sure, whatever. Let's go." We grabbed our stuff and went to the ballroom. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" I exclaimed to DJ as we entered the ballroom.

"Yea, but it still feels like we aren't here. Ya know?" asked DJ

"No," I replied "I don't."

"Then go suck a duck" replied DJ, with his normal response. 'Whatever' I thought. We made our way over to an empty spot. We set our stuff down and went to get ready for the night. When we came back, though, things were astray.

"Hey!" I yelled at the intruders, "Get the hell out, we were here first!"

"No," the smaller one replied "You weren't here. Besides, I know you're gay because you wrestled back at Signal. I know that because everyone who wrestled is gay. So you can go suck your friend's DICK!"

"What the Fuck did you just say?! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK!" DJ was trying to hold me back.

"Wait a second," DJ began "How do you know Drew?"

"We went to Signal together. I'm Collin Haas and my friend is Anthony Leon," said the taller, paler one, apparently named Collin

"Well, your friend's a dick," I said to Collin, trying to look at the other boy.

"I know, he is. Just go, he won't change his mind. He's as stubborn as a Republican," Collin said, laughing at his own joke. "

You," I started "I like you. As for you," I looked at Anthony, "Eat a dick." With that, DJ and I grabbed our stuff and walked away. On the other side of the room, two girls were fighting, Over what though, I don't know, nor do I want to know.

* * *

When we woke up, it was time for our initiation. I went to the locker room to grab my weapon, or weapons, so to speak.. I have twin swords. The one on my right is named Delta. She is an arming sword that is 75 cm long. The blade is made of steel, and the hilt is a mix of bronze and iron with a small ruby where the "T" connects to the blade. The ruby amplifies my semblance, pyrokinesis. At the wrist, there is a small shield to act as stopper from an opponent's sword to fall from the sword. The sword is mostly used for blocking opponents' strikes. Up my arm, there is a caging to support the blow of blocked strikes that is also armored so I can block with the arm if I need to. In my left is where Sierra is. She is a cutlass sword meant for quick slashing hits. The blade, much similar to Delta, Sierra is a steel blade and a mixed iron/bronze hilt. And in the middle of the hilt is another ruby. I deposited my swords into their respected holsters, Delta on my left and Sierra on my right. After my swords were set to go, I changed into my combat outfit, simply a pair of jeans and a hoodie. The jeans are a dark navy color with a bright red belt. The hoodie is black with dark red pull-strings. But that's just what it looks like. The materials are flame resistant to cope for my semblance. I also have a special pair of gloves that help with my semblance. I put up my hood and go to leave to locker room, meeting up with DJ. "Let's go," was all I said to DJ, for I was mentally preparing. He knows not to talk to me now, so we continued walk in silence to where we would begin the test. Upon getting outside, we saw we were some of the last to get out, so DJ and I went to separate platforms. I so happened to be next to Anthony.

"Hey," started Anthony "how was your friend's DICK last night?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not in the mood."

" 'Kay, jeez." Before DJ and I got out, we made a short, simple plan: find each other as quickly as possible, which meant shoot a beam of fire into the air as a flare. As I was running through the plan, Ozpin said we were to begin. With that, I was sailing through the sky.

* * *

So this is my first FanFic, so I'm happy I got this out. But I have a few shout outs. First and foremost, HUGE thanks to my friend Lisette for helping me out. I can't really thanks her enough. Next shout out to my friends for helping with the characters they're based off of. Next, shout out to u/shinobi201 on Reddit for the name idea. Please review, comment and all that jazz.


	2. Character Bios

Drew (team leader):

jeans and a black hoodie with

Weapon: 2 swords, broadsword on right arm(blocking), smaller blade on left(held backwards, slashing, curved up on end), small shield on right wrist, steel caging going up on arm for support, right named delta, left named Sierra ,

Semblance: pyrokinesis

Aura color/power: dark red/ gives of a warm radiant

Anthony:

jeans and a grey hoodie Weapon: named Miles, large pipe, (when swung, makes a singing-like sound), can break into 2 smaller pipes that can shoot small phosphorus 5.56 NATO rounds from the ends

Semblance: molts into environment (kinda like how the rangers do in rangers apprentice)

Aura color/ power: dark green

DJ:

dark grey sweatpants and a white hoodie Weapon: named PJ's (referred to as DJ's PJ's), Compact scimitar, black, curved near the tip with white pearlessence towards the front of the blade. Small wrist cufflets with miniature speakers attached, capable of launching bass tones with extremely low frequencies in order to stun targets. Semblance: Sound manipulation, moves carefully, attacks when most opportune

Aura color/ power: White

Collin:

kinda assassin-y, black jeans and a dark green hoodie

Weapon: bow and arrow, small assassins creed type hidden blades, different type of arrows, small sidearm pistols (FN 57, silenced) 2 pistols

Semblance: shadow clones (similar to Blake's), stealth

Aura color/ power: black

Okay, I have 2 things to say. First is I essentially copy/pasted my notes. And with that is the second thing, they are notes, so its not in great detail, like I did with Drew's weapon in Chap. 1. More detail soon!


End file.
